Played By The Enemy
by othkelly
Summary: She had played him, and he loved it. Now he was going to do three things off his list, and he was determined. SEQUEL TO PLAYING WITH THE ENEMY!
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately we know the drill. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters J.K. Rowling does. I'm the one who gets to play with them, put them in my plots and make them do delicious things.

* * *

He blinked a few times then pinched himself to see if he was dreaming with a hiss he knew he was awake. She, the bookworm, golden girl, Gryffindor mudblood had worked up the nerve to kiss him, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King, Slytherin Sex God, son of one of the most well known imprisoned death eaters. He pondered over this (A.N. I know he would never say ponder but I do therefore he is. ) while walking to the head's dorm that's when he got his famous Malfoy smirk on his face as he device a plan.

1.) Make said mudblood want me more.

2.) Make said mudblood lust over me until she wants to shag on the potions room floor.

3.) Make said mudblood fall in love with me, that taste was intoxicating.

He was a Malfoy and this plan has and will work or else he will curse his name for as long as he lives he will not let Granger slip through his hands, courage like that is not to be passed up lightly, and he will be the first to admit he would hate to dirty many years of pureblood linage, but for her, he would chance it and hope Lucious gets the kiss before the wedding.

Hermione sat in her head's room running her fingers over her lips delicately and slowly still working over in her head if what she did, she actually did, pinched her arm and hissed allowing herself to realize this was no dream, this was reality, and reality hit her like a avada kadavra in the stomach, she had snogged Malfoy in the broom closet, and loved every minute of it. She could have no repeat though. The look on his face was enough to confirm that, she will avoid him every chance she got. She blew out the candles and got under her blankets and let the curtains down around her queen sized canopy bed and slept and dreamt of but who other than Draco Malfoy himself.

He woke up the next morning his lips still on fire, he walked into the bathroom grabbing his forest green towel sat it on the towel rack next to the shower and got in and washed his dreams away and worked a little out before washing his hair and body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and pointed his wand at his hair drying it, he took Grangers advice letting his hair fall into his eyes. Just as he was about to let the towel fall the door opened to the other side opened and Granger walked in wearing a tank top and a pair of short shorts he smirked to himself, "do you mind Granger? I'm in disposed." He said he loved the way the red creeped up on cheeks slowly "sorry Malfoy!" She said and hurried out. I walked out to allow her to get ready; I would never let her know that though.

She couldn't be she just walked in on Malfoy that way! She got a good look at his body though, six pack, pale marble skin that looked rough but she knew oddly enough that it would be smooth, his entire body looked to be made of muscle, he reminded her of the statues that she had seen while visiting Italy with her family, all sculpted to perfecting, pale, and immaculate just like Draco. She got into the shower leaving her red towel on the rack and washed her hair body. She got out and dried her hair with a simple spell letting her unruly curls cascade down her back and walked to her room and put her uniform on grabbed her robe and bag and walked out going to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast.

He couldn't help but to steal at least one glance at her when she walked in, she looked ravishing, how he hadn't noticed before now really struck a note in his head, he would make sure to sweet talk her when he could, at the right moment of course, which he would know cause he was planning on playing her like a finely tuned instrument then dance the most exotic and passionate filled dance with her to make sure, she would be his. His best friend Blaise Zabini nudged him roughly in the ribs "were you just staring at Granger, Malfoy?" He asked, Malfoy looked at him and sneered, "no you prat, she's a mudblood, why would I be staring at a mudblood?" He asked with a little edge to his voice, "you know it's okay that you stare, I'm not on any side remember, Sweden right here mate." He said, all he could do was stare at his mate like he had gone crazy. Next minute he heard a screech "DRAKIE!" He heard the banshee from Hell scream "oh Merlin I'm leaving that's Pansy." He said and gathered his stuff and walked away before she could attach herself to him.

She had heard Pansy scream like a banshee going after her sought after pray, she had watched how Draco walked away from her, leaving a distraught Pansy to pout next to a now grumpy looking Blaise. She smiled wickedly to herself and thought _the poor bloke_. She had been listening to a animated conversation of quidditch between Ron and Harry, while also hearing Lavander and Pavarti talking about the latest gossip, listening to poor Neville's nervous ranting about potions today, "no matter what Neville I will help you if Professor Snape allows me to partner with you." She promised the poor boy he smiled up at her positively beaming "thank you Hermione." He said, she did feel bad for him, he had put a hole in his fifth cauldron just yesterday, and she was always trying to help him out.

He had walked into Potions sitting near the front like all the Slytherin's did considering their head of house was the teacher and knew they would be spared from deducted points and detentions while in his classroom. He smirked a little to himself when he saw Granger coming in along with Boy Wonder and Weaselbee which he sneered at them, she was trying to help the lost cause Longbottom out with his potions, he had to stifle a laugh at that, _Longbottom is a hopeless potion brewer he might as well stick to something he's good at, if there is anything he's good_, Draco thought to himself. He admired her though for trying, she was always helping anyone who needed it.

Snape walked in his black dreary robes bellowing behind him like always "open your books to page 567, today we will be brewing a love potion, I know Miss. Granger they are illegal no need to remind me I have been teaching potions long enough to have known this in my sleep, you will partner up, I will partner you up." He said and with a dramatic pause he swept his eyes over the class "Potter and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe, Longbottom and Parkison, Granger and Malfoy" and the list went on until everyone was paired and Snape had successfully split up the golden trio.

Draco smirked oh how he was going to love being partnered up for this potion "Granger how about you go get the ingredients while I read over the instructions." It was more of a demand than a question as he went to reading over the instructions and watching Granger go and get the ingredients he thought to himself _someone needs to tell her that it wouldn't kill her to show her legs off_, since he got no good view out of that he went back to the instructions. A red faced Granger came back with the much needed ingredients, by the end of the class they were the only ones done, filling up two vile's with the potion inside and taking them to Snape. Snape gave Malfoy a smirk "Mister Malfoy knew you would be first, and Granger" He said her name with a sneer though "I must add to you all the person you partnered with is your partner this term and next term. Those who hadn't finished their potion will continue tomorrow." He said curtly and dismissed the class as they were to love.

She was walking to her Charms class next when an arm came out of a broom closet and pulled her in "We meet again Granger." Malfoy said and she swore to Merlin she could feel him smirking that was before he pressed his lips dangerously hard to hers eliciting a enticing moan from her mouth then he his mouth was off hers and he was out of the broom closet before she could reply a single word to him.

* * *

Reviews to the first chapter are most welcomed! I love you all xoxox-Kelly!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione knew he had the upper hand now, she was frantic, she didn't know what to do, then it clicked and she made a list in her head, cause she's Hermione Granger she was the brains of the golden trio therefore she always planned ahead.

Get the upper hand again.

Tame the Slytherin King.

Make said "Slytherin Sex God" fall in love with her.

It sounded like the best idea's for her and she hoped it would work, she would combine her Gryffindor courage and make the plan work, she would add Ravenclaw wits to it also. She walked to the great hall for lunch and sat right in the middle of Harry and Ron striking up a conversation with Ginny who was sitting next to Ron, "Hermione, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? We can do a little shopping." Ginny asked Hermione thought about it a minute but then she glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed a certain blond staring back "yeah Ginny I would love that" she said as she kept glancing from her friends to Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked to himself noticing the brunette staring at him with her mocha eyes, "Draco what are staring at?" Blaise, Draco's best friend asked him, Draco looked over at Blaise and smirked "Granger seems to have a staring problem, oh and look now Pothead and Weasel do also, aw look Blaise! Their sneering at me, they look pretty heated." Draco said now smirking in pure delight. He decided that his plans will have to be started as soon as possible if he was going to get Granger to fall for him, you see after that night young Draco came to a conclusion that he never could come to terms with, he was in love with Granger since the day she hit him in their 3rd year, he admired the spunk and courage the Gryffindor showed to do that, and it also turned him on.

Walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Blaise beside him and Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind all thoughts of Granger were still fresh in his head seeing the golden trio in front of them, he couldn't help but to notice she hid her body, the body he explored with his strong callused hands were slender and curvy, the uniform she was wearing made her look frumpy and short, he wanted her to show her curves and legs that never ended, not hide in her own clothing, he would make her more comfortable in her beautiful curvy body. He noticed a dent in his plans at this moment, Pothead, Weasel, Crabbe, Goyle, and also Pansy. Blaise wouldn't care he was for neither side, that's why he referred himself to Sweden, but the other people in his and Granger's life would have a huge problem, and would cause a lot of drama for the two. He pushed all things aside to focus on what was being said in class.

She felt his eyes on her the whole time! He kept staring at her walking down the hall to class, she found herself not being able to finish conversation with Harry and Ron, it wasn't that she was uncomfortable it was just the thought of what he was saying, she was wondering what he was thinking, was he thinking about the night that she had snogged him in the broom closet, was he thinking about when he had snogged her in the broom closet and left her wanting more, or was he thinking that it was funny that she was a fool. The ideas kept running through her head until class started, then her brain alerted her to get her quill and start on her work.

He threw his stuff on the floor next to the chair in the plush heads common room and closed his eyes rubbing his temples he was having a bothering day, Pansy had yet to leave him, Crabbe and Goyle still stalking him, and Blaise bothering him about every reason why it was a bad idea to date Granger, it was annoying him and he hated being annoyed, it put him in a foul mood and he had a headache by all the list of reasons from Blaise of how it was a bad idea to mess with Granger and also from the screeching and unpleasant cooing and purring of that pug-face wannabe Slytherine Pansy Parkison, god what he seen in her was beyond him, it gold have been that he a pureblood was to be wed to another pureblood to keep the pureblood linage for his Father. His father had died in Azkaban prison a year after he was imprisoned, he didn't feel any sorrow or sadness when he was informed that he had died. His father was a cold hearted bastard who he believed got everything he deserved for what he did. He was liberated to what he wanted, and that meant making a mudblood fall in love with him, shag her, marry her, bare children with her. That's what he wants to do.

She was sitting in the library working on a Potions essay and irritating Charms essay, a course she didn't find it irritating for the simple fact that she had to do it she found it irritating cause she would much rather be laying in her bed at the moment, but she was hungry for knowledge as she always had, even when she went to muggle schools. After adding 4 more inches to her Potions essay and finishing the greatly written Charms essay she packed her belongings and made her way to the heads dorm. She walked to the painting of the first ever Head Girl of Hogwarts she smiled at her kindly "loyalty and love" Hermione said the painting beamed at her "good night Miss. Granger" the painting said to her as she swing her door open so that Hermione could walk in, she walked into the welcoming commons room and froze as a boxer clad Malfoy was lounging on the couch reading a book. _Oh my, I was right, he was a sculpture, he was perfect, without flaw, perfection in its most amazing form_, Hermione had thought. She could feel him beaming at her, he stood up, she blushed, he came towards her and stood a few inches from her, she darkened even more, he put a hand on her waist and smirked "Hello Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin she was irresistible, the way her curves felt underneath his roaming hand, the way she looked so innocent, he smirked at her as he brought her closer to him he breathed in her scent from her hair, she smelled of apples and cinnamon, oh this would surely be the death of him he thought as he placed a hand on the small of her back "who knew you were such a good snog Granger, you surely surprised me, it's not easily done to a Malfoy, but you Granger having succeded in doing so, bravo" he said as he rubbed her back with his thumb, he gave her bum a light tap and walked away, leaving a breathless, frightened, shocked Hermione to dwell on what he said, and how he made her feel at that moment.

That ferret! He was impossible, she was fuming now! She sat on the couch where Malfoy was moments before and sat there letting the fire warm her already warm body, oh but it wasn't the heat in the room that had warmed her cold body to the bone, it was Malfoy who had done that, she wouldn't admit it, but she knew it was just that. She thought once of a holiday she went on with her family to the states, to a amusentment parked named Disney World which everyone said is the greatest place on earth, she smiled and snorted, they have never been in Draco Malfoy's arms. She went straight to her homework at hand, pushing Draco Malfoy to the back of her mind.

Draco layed in his bed smirking at the ceiling, oh how he loved getting her thoughts jumbled up, her body hot and bothered, but he hated how this plan was going, she was being a horrible person and not playing along, this thought made him grimace at his ceiling, she was fighting her own feelings, he could tell she was waging a battle in her head, her feelings for him evil, her fighting them was the good side, he threw a pellow at the door in frustration. He stood and made his way to the shower, he had more important things to think about, one how to get his father to see reason, that it would be the best idea to wait until Summer holiday to receive the dark mark, even though he didn't want it at all. With all the thoughts in his head he finished his shower and got out wrapping the towel around his waist, going back to his room putting on a fresh pair of boxers and laying in bed going into a deep sleep.

Hermione sat on the couch finishing her charms essay, she had finished her letter to her Mum, asking how she was doing, Hermione had found out her mother was soon expecting a new bundle of joy, Hermione had hardly contained her joy when she found out the news, she was hoping her little sister or brother would be a witch or wizard like her, she knew though that it slim to none that it could happen, but she really wanted it to! She finished the letter and would go to the owlery first thing in the morning before breakfast to send it out. She got up closing her inkwell and quill, packing her essay in her bag and went to her room and placed her bag by her door stripping off her school uniform into a pair of black and red pajama pants and a white wife beater, she pulled her red gryffindor duffet and crawled underneath it and fell into a peaceful deep sleep.

Draco woke and started getting ready for classes he had let his hair fall in his face, dressing at his own pace, which today was quite slow he wanted to think more to what he would put in a letter to his Father, knowing he had to choose his words carefully, maybe he would ask his godfather Severous as to what to say to his Father, Severous was always giving him great advise, even if Draco wouldn't admit it to his face. He ran his fingers through his hair walking out his door as he heard the shower turn on and heard light humming, he smiled a little and walked to the dungeons to get Blaise for some breakfast in the great hall.

Hermione got out of the shower drying her hair with a simple spell and went to her room and dressed in her gryffindor uniform, she put on some light make up, went back to her room grabbing her bag and walking out of door and making her way to the owlery letter in hand. She had told the owl to take her letter to her home, after that she walked to the great hall to have some breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She plopped down inbetween Ginny and Ron and started piling bacon, scrambled eggs, and buttered toast onto her plate while sipping on some pumpkin juice. Lavander was stealing coy glances at Ron, and Ron was smiling like a bumbling idiot, Hermione gave a light laugh at her thoughts, then she remembered to her horror double potions with Slytherins, double herbology afterward with Slytherins, this made her glance up at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy gave her a smirk, she groaned.


End file.
